Kekkei Genkai
by UnsealedPervertedGod
Summary: In fuedal era, a young half demon seeks revenge after his older brother slaughtered their family, leaving only few alive. He travels alone until he meets a young girl and falls for her. Likewise, his older brother finds his own mate. Now the 4 seek to put their siblings to sleep...Permenantly. Also a appearance of Holo from Spice and Wolf.


Paste your document here...

Chapter 1: Onigumo's Destruction to His Family

A cold bitter flame rests inside of the demon's heart of darkness that slowly beats inside of the demon's death like chest. A light cry is heard coming from a dying man who has had his body mutilated to the point when he awaits his long waited death that waits in his near future. He begins to figure what is the demon's reason for his betrayal to the village. This sick, demented, and twisted demon is spreading the hatred that these humans have created inside of him. As Ezekiel lies on the grounded up earth, he witnesses a terrifying sight. A little girl who had nothing to do with this devastating event. "NO! I want to live great demon! I will serve as your underling or even your server! Just don't kill me!" a weak little girl screams as she pleads with the demon. The demon saw no reason to show the humans mercy since they attempted to slay him behind his back. The demon grabbed the little girl and completely destroyed her tiny body. He tore off her arms and legs, opened his mouth, and let the girl's blood and tears fall into his fang filled mouth. "You pathetic humans will receive no mercy! You have caused me to unleash my powers on you all! You tried to slay me? Now I'm gonna to eliminate you all until I am satisfied!" the demon bellowed with a great sense of pride in his voice, but also a faint sense of sorrow in his words. This demon was evil, this demon was demented, this demon was known as Onigumo. This demon acted as though he had not a heart in his entire body. He towers over the huts and shacks of the village he now stood in. No matter who was in his face, they will fall down to his feet in his true moment of power. He was a giant dark red and black demon that had another head growing from the back of his neck. His huge fangs hung out of his mouth covered with the blood of humans that he has feasted upon. His head held three horns that protruded out of the crown of his head, they had human heads on them that were the heads of the humans Onigumo had slaughtered. He laughed to the skies above him quaking the heavens. The skies roared back with thunder and rained down lightning upon those below it missing Onigumo. "Brother, we have done it! We've laid waste to these pathetic humans once in for all" the head on the back of Onigumo's spoke to him in a ghastly tone of voice. The head had been rumored as a curse, but it proved useful to Onigumo's success. Together, they were unstoppable. The head formed its own body and stood by Onigumo's body. They both formed sick, demented, twisted smiles on their faces as a twisted idea formed into their minds. They both summoned up the Moximon demon. The demon gate that formed on the ground beared a twisted hideous face, that opened its fang filled mouth and let all the dead and living humans fall into a gray, black, and purple abyss. The abyss began to draw in all the blood, flesh, and bodies of the humans that were slayed. The two twin demons stood over as one took out a scroll to seal up the Moximon. Once resealed, Ogata returned to the back of Onigumo's neck and fell asleep.

Chapter 2: Orikatsu

"Where, where is that coward hiding?! He's going to pay for what he did!" a strange looking demon. He wasn't like your average demon that you've heard of or seen. He had no spikes, wings, or strange colored skin. In fact, he looked more like a human with animal body parts. He had two dog ears, a black wolf tail, and ten razor sharp claws ten times stronger than steel. He was not only strong and cocky, but he was also very proud. He was in search of someone who had slayed his entire demon family right in front of his eyes when he was young. "As soon as I find that coward. I'm gonna make him pay with his blood on my claws!" Orikatsu mumbled under his breath. There was only one thing that he hated more that angered him more than this demon, and that was stupidity. There is also one other animal like feature he has, and that's his fangs that could bite through solid steel like its air. He promised himself that he would avenge his family's death. Only two members still were alive from his family and that was him and his big brother. He had wanted to find someone to travel with him on his journey, but whenever he asked a spiritualist to help him see his future, they all said the exact same thing. It was angering him, but he couldn't help but be curious. "As your journey continues, the tail of happiness will appear in your life. You will hesitate to chase it to find out it's true form as it nearly disappears before you pounce on it and see it's face" they always said to him. He had no idea what or who on earth the "Tail of Happiness" was, but that will have to wait for now since he had to find this cowardly demon. The demon had killed his family, the demon was his greatest enemy, but mostly that demon was… his older brother Astamaru. Orikatsu will never forget what his brother did to his entire family right in front his eyes while he was younger. If his older brother thought he was going to get away with it, then he another thing coming. He had two missions. Mission #1: Find and kill his older brother, and Mission #2: Find out who or what this "Tail of Happiness" is. He was off on his journey, looking around his at his masterpiece. He was proud of this destroyed village. It must have been his 63rd village this week. He began his signature four paw dash into the horizon.

Chapter 3: A Demon's Fun

"My lord! These humans continue to defy your greatness! Allow me to correct their unworthiness!" Azu, an imp like creature said gratefully to his master. "No Azu. I'll bring judgment upon these humans who dare to defy me." a demon says calmly. This demon strangely bares an uncanny resemblance to Orikatsu. "Orikatsu! You vile beast! You'll pay for this!" a Chithonian soldier yells as he prepared to attack. A soul piercing glare formed on Astamaru's faced. His entire body became engulfed in a black cloak that caused the heavens to also become engulfed in darkness. "You…you dare confuse me with that weakling Orikatsu! I am no Orikatsu; I am Astamaru the Demon of Darkness!" Astamaru yelled making the skies rain down lightning. "You…you dare mistake me for someone below my power? I assure you that I am no Orikatsu, I am Astamaru the Demon of Darkness!" the demon yelled as his transformation began. His body changed into a 5 ton red and black furred three headed dog demon with fangs 2x as huge as a tree and claws large enough to crush a large village. He opened the mouth of his middle head that drooled a deadly purple liquid that produced a thick gas known as miasthma that could melt almost anything in its path. The gas began to melt the trees, swords, and the soldiers into a mammoth sized puddle of blood, melted flesh, and bodily fluids. Azu ran at the sight of his master's power and destruction. Astamaru walked towards the puddle and began to drink it up. He returned to his original form though his fangs were still covered by the blood of his prey. He stood triumphantly over their remains and then turned to leave his work behind. "My lord! Why is it that you bare such an uncanny resemblance to Orikatsu?" Azu asked. He quickly braced himself for a strike that occasionally came after he made the mistake of questioning his master after a battle. He was surprised when he did not receive a bone shattering blow to his head. "He's, my little brother" Astamaru said without a single trace of emotion in his voice or on his face. He continued his walking with his minion at his side.

Chapter 4: Renka, the Wisest Tiger

"Where… where is that coward hiding? He shouldn't be hard to find. His scent reeks of human, demon, and animal blood all at once! No matter though, he has no idea that my power changes with my…" Orikatsu's words were cut off as he collided with a strange looking girl that wore a pink dress and had a brown scarf on her head. He saw two beautiful green eyes along with two white fangs hanging from her mouth. "HEY YOU JERK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the girl yelled at a confused Orikatsu. He tried his best not to lose control though it was very difficult. He turned his back towards the girl and attempted to leave her on the ground. "I don't have any time to waste with you! I need to leave" Orikatsu yelled. Without thinking at all, she girl quickly tackled Orikatsu and put him in an awkward position. Orikatsu's eyes once again met her eyes, but something was wrong. Her eyes seemed to be getting closer to his own eyes. Before he could say anything, their lips connected. He tried to pull away from her kiss, but she had his clothing tightly in her hands pulling him farther into her kiss. They were then entangled in a web of unknown sensations. When the girl came to her senses, she stood up and ran off leaving her scarf and a small gift on the boy's chest. Orikatsu woke up as though he was sleep and found the girl nowhere to be found, just her scarf on his chest. He stood up with the memory of his locking lips with a young girl in a pink dress with brown hair. "Was that real or was it just a dream? I have to find her and find out some serious answers!" he said still trying to shake off both that girl's kiss and her gentle feminine touch on his chest. Their bodies were completely pressed up against one another's. He got her scent from her scarf and started to track her. He then he lost her scent in a mist of various fruit smells. "She covered her scent? Does she know I can track scents? Does she know I'm a demon?" Orikatsu thought to himself. He didn't have any time to waste, he had to find her. His scenario with his older would have to be put on hold for a while. Before he started to run again he found a gold locket wrapped in the scarf the girl left lying on his chest. The locket had a name engraved in it that read: Renka. He had to remember that name. Knowing this, he ran through the fruity mist and began his search for Renka. If only he knew where she was heading to in a hurry.

Chapter 4: The Human Puppet

Onigumo stood with his arm severed clean off and a deep cut on his face. Ogata was still in a slumber of incapacitation. He stood trying to figure out 2 things: 1. Why didn't the sage seem at all affected by his acid spit? 2. What exactly was this sage that stood before him? The sage tore off his upper cloak to reveal a dark brown mark on his neck. The sage fell onto his hands and feet as his transformation began. A wooden cocoon that grew from the ground encased the sage's body entirely. When the cocoon began to split signaling the end of his transformation, Onigumo stood in awe at his opponent. The sage had become a large wooden demon with a red, black, and purple mask on his back that acted as a shielding shell. The sage opened his mouth just to allow thousands of his own needles fly into various directions, but the majority flew and pierced through the body of Onigumo. The needles the turned back around to continue their onslaught on the weakening Onigumo. Onigumo recognized this skill type, the Wood Style: Curse mark! The sage lost his focus during his attack, so he didn't notice that Onigumo's blood was surrounding him. When the blood completely covered the sage's feet, the sage attempted to jump to a new location not knowing that his blood acted like a glue. The blood started to break down the sage's body, but the sage still had his triumph card, the Iron Sand Curse Mark. The sage launched his head in the direction of Onigumo, then his head bit the demon's neck, leaving a three pronged seal curse in it's place when it fell off. "That mark will render your body useless and destroy you completely in 72 hours!" The sage said before his eyes rolled to the back off his head as he slowly died. Onigumo tried to walk away, but he felt pain down to his bones. The joints of his bones had been covered by sand made of iron. Onigumo could barely walk, but he had to keep going. He kept walking trying to ignore the pain. He had less than 3 days to find a way to cure this curse, or else his bones will be covered with iron sand.

Chapter 5: A New Partner

Orikatsu continued his search for this Renka girl who messed up his head. She had two different choices; 1. She could travel with him as a companion or 2. She had to face him in a brutal battle one-on-one. He asked anyone he ran into have they seen a girl in a pink dress on with green eyes. No one knew who she was, but they all said she ran towards the forest in search of food. Orikatsu met many weird travelers. He met a merchant named Lawrence who travels with a woman who completely covered her head and face with a brown hooded cloak. She tried hard to hide the fact that she was a wolf proxy symbol that guarded the wheat, but even a human would recognize her. She had wolf ears, a wolf tail, and small white fangs in her mouth. He met a shepherd that had a dog named Anec. She found out he met her "friend" Lawrence and demanded that he told him she sends her regards to him. "I couldn't find out where she went to in such a hurry" Orikatsu said feeling sorrow for the first time since his family's death to the hands of his older brother. "GGGOOOAAARRR!" Orikatsu yelled due to the fact that he had been struck in his head by a rock. He turned around quickly to find that the Renka girl hit him. He rushed and found her at a campsite with no one but herself. He walked towards her so he could return her lost items to her. He told himself to forget the answers to his questions. "What do you want? You want to kill me? You want my family? Or do you want another kiss? Is that it?!" Renka yelled at him. She grabbed him and gave him a forced kiss that snapped him into anger. She still felt the kiss when he broke it quickly. He drew out his blade and held it to her neck. "What's your problem you stupid girl? I just came to return these to you and you give me a horrible feeling kiss, whatever that is? You women are all the same! I got a good mind to slice your head off your shoulders!" he yelled. He tried to create some distance between him and Renka. Renka was then filled to her limit with rage, but she felt even more guilty for acting in such a childish manner. She had to find a way to get him to forgive her, and she knew how. She walked slowly towards him, backing him up against a tree behind him. It seemed like his blade didn't scare her, because she lowered his blade only so she wouldn't be cut or stabbed. Orikatsu looked at the girl as though she was a one thousand eyed beast. She then pressed her body against Orikatsu just as before. Orikatsu was shocked at the flirty look on her face. Her face flushed red with excitement and that seemed to creep Orikatsu out. His eyes locked completely onto her body. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her hips. His body along with her body acted as it did before, with a burning sensation. "What's going on with my body? Why do I feel this way now?" they both thought to themselves. Finally, their lips connected, but Orikatsu heard purring coming from, Renka? "Is she really purring at me? And why does she smell of roses and apples?" Orikatsu said in his head. "His kiss is so gentle. Its feels so erotic" Renka thought. "I...I think I love her" Orikatsu thought. "I think I love him" Renka though to herself. He returned his blade to its sheath. When they stopped kissing, Renka slowly grabbed her scarf, but she left her locket in Orikatsu's hand. She wanted him to keep it, so he wrapped it around the hilt of his blade. "I'm sorry about the way I yelled at you, and I'm sorry about the way I held you just now. You're just so…" he cut his words off not wanting to say anything more than that. "So what? What were you going to say?" Renka asked in a playful mood despite the fact that Orikatsu yelled at her. "Nothing. Oh, Renka. Do you want to travel with me? It's your decision" Orikatsu said calmly grabbing the hilt of his blade. He promised himself that if she rejected him, they would battle to the death. Before she gave him her answer, he was out of her sight. She felt as though he had tied an end of a string to her heart, grabbed the other end, ran off then tore out her heart from her chest. As she sat alone, she started to cry, but she tried to stay strong. "What's up with that guy? Does always play with women's emotions like a jerk?" Renka thought. The women of her family were strong willed, just as any other woman is. She had to stay strong, even though she had been tricked by a boy. She stood up, but was then quickly lifted off her feet. She wiped her tears away to see who picked her up, it was Orikatsu. "I just wanted to see how'd you react if you thought I left you alone, but I can't stand to see a beautiful girl cry, but all I've got is you for now" he said to her. He felt guilty playing a trick on her, but it brought them closer together. Renka felt overjoyed, but she knew she had to teach this "dog" some discipline. She struck Orikatsu on the top of his head, but he kept on running. Her strike had no affect on him at all. This demon was peculiarly strong. She had to find out his name, so she asked him. "Hey you jerk. What's your name anyway, or do you like jerk?". Orikatsu looked back at the girl he was carrying on his back. "My name is, Orikatsu, Renka". He carried her on his back into the sunset. He still felt uneasy about the way she treated him so far, even though they barely knew each other. Night fell shortly, so they made a campfire. "Hey Orikatsu, why were you so shocked when I kissed you those 3 times?" Renka asked him as she laid a foot away from him. "Why'd you kiss me then? Wait, what the hell is a kiss? Did you poison me Renka?" he shot back at her angrily. "No, its not a poison. Orikatsu, two people do that when they have a certain emotion to another person. But I have a serious secret to share with you." Renka said as she walked towards him. She lifted her pink dress to show him her tiger tail along with her fangs and 10 claws. She knew he was a demon, so he had but 2 secrets that she couldn't find out about. "So, you're not a human? Well that's a relief on both of us Renka" Orikatsu said as he spoke to her without even looking at her. Renka looked at Orikatsu laying on the ground not even paying any attention to her."We're a team now, aren't we Ori? Or are we something different?" Renka asked. She may have seduced a demon, but she felt as though they belonged together by fate. It all felt, so right to Renka. She walked to him and positioned herself on top of him. She leaned forward slowly and kissed his lips, and he responded by holding her in his arms. They stayed like that for what felt like an hour. It sealed the deal and made it official, they were a team. Orikatsu and Renka, two completely different people that had grown to trust each other. A dog and a cat, water and fire, ying and yang.

Chapter 6: An Unworthy Gift& A New Visitor

"A scroll? This better not be a lie mortal, or I'll track you down until I kill you" Astamaru said to the human man as he dropped him to the floor of his own house. "N...nn...no! This is no lie demon! Rumor has it that a great demon named Gin Ichimaru left his most sacred forbidden technique in the heart of Mt. Haku Inari as an inheritance to his first born son" the poor man stammered as he crawled away from the demons that stood before him. "Gin Ichimaru? I knew it, it was my father then. Though it makes no difference, I wonder what inheritance my little brother received from the family" Astamaru said without one trace of worry in his voice. He left immediately without alerting Azu, who struggled to keep up with his master. They needed to locate Kotsu, their traveling demon beast. They walked calmly as Astamaru looked at the seal on his sleeve that read "Fukai Mori". He was told that he would find a female companion that would break down his steel like heart, but all he had was his minion Azu. They arrived at their camping ground, but they had a real unusual problem. A beautiful woman with perfect beautiful long brown hair had her body almost completely wrapped in Astamaru's formal robes. He was not going to allow any intruder to defile his territory, especially not any human woman. He had no intentions of sparing any humans with his one chance of immortality within his grasp. He walked towards the sleeping woman readying to kill her in her sleep, but his hand strangely stopped into a calm waking shake. He yelled at the sleeping woman causing her to awaken. Two beautiful red eyes stared at her awakener as she stood up to stretch. The woman had wolf ears, a wolf tail, and also had wolf claws and fangs. The woman opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and let out an air splitting howl. She looked up at the dark blue night sky that held a full moon. "Wow! What a beautiful moon" she said as she turned towards Astamaru. "You there, do you per chance have alcohol?" she asked calmly. "No" Astamaru responded coldly. He wanted to kill this woman, but he always got the name of his prey before he killed them. "Why not? Well do you carry any food around" the woman continued to ask Astamaru, which irritated him. She spotted a juicy chunk of animal flesh on the ground next to Astamaru's foot. "Oh no! What a waste" she exclaimed as she leaned over to retrieve that tasty looking treat. Astamaru, now feeling reckless, wielded his Sho-Kotsu to the woman's neck as a sign of a warning. "You need to leave my territory now or I'll slice your neck open like a raw fruit" he said as the woman stopped her snacking. "Ungrateful beast! How dare you direct your blade at me" the woman said furiously. "Ungrateful beast?" Astamaru said confused. "Oh! You are not a human? My apologies, you may wield away" the woman said happily as she ate her treat in front of a malicious Astamaru. The woman licked her lips when she finished snacking, then stood up. "My name is Holo" she said proudly. She looked down at Astamaru, who still held his blade tightly in his hand. Moments later, after exchanged words, she states, "I do not hate your home, but it is nothing in comparison to my home in the forest of the north. It is beautiful, as it seems as though it is covered with a blanket of white. I wish to return, but I do very much hate to travel alone. I hope that you will agree in joining me" she said to Astamaru. She looked at Azu with eyes full of hatred and despair. She naturally hated those who were shorter than her, she found them to be very sneaky. "I get what you're saying, but why do you insist on my joining you on your journey. I hate to travel alone just the same, but I do hate being around those who are weaker than me unless they will be of some use to me. If you think I will just join you, then you are sadly mistaken Holo" Astamaru said. "Why do you think I will be a good companion for you? Surely you have heard of my malicious deeds". "Because I am a good judge of character. And also because I know you are not the type of person who will deny my this request" Holo said reaching to touch Astamaru's face. He quickly swatted her hand away in reject. "Don't touch me, I'm not that generous!" he growled at her. Her playful grin turned into sad look. "Please be kinder to me" she said. He stared at her without saying a word. He didn't even notice her flirtatious nature. She turned her sad look into a playful grin once more. "I believe you are adorable" she said to him. She stood shocked that this male wouldn't fall for her feminine charms. "Man, does this guy eat steel nails for all his meals? I need a way to break him down, to get him to fall for me, but what" she thought. She leaned toward him thinking he would try to move, but he stood motionless. Astamaru didn't know what her intentions were, but he did not intend to find what they were, so he lifted his hand to her neck quickly. He stood in shock as he saw her grab his hand and place it on her chest. He didn't show any emotions he was feeling, but he had mixed emotions about her actions. "What's her problem? Why is she acting like this? Why do I feel this way?" he thought to himself. He looked into Holo's red eyes, they looked like liquid fire. He imagined caressing her in a sea that matched the color of her eyes. Holo leaned closer and closer to Astamaru, and went in for the kill. Astamaru tried to move back, but his hand stayed tightly in Holo's hand on her chest. Before he could talk, Holo planted a kiss on his lips that had made Astamaru drop his Sho-Kotsu onto the ground. He didn't know how it happened, but he wrapped his arm around Holo's hips. He had too many thoughts swirling around in his head, "This is unbelievable! Her lips feel soft. I need to stay with her! Wait, what am I thinking?! I have to kill her now, she has touched me with no consent from me" . When Holo pulled away, she just noticed that his arm was wrapped around her hips. She knew that would work on him. "Yes!" she shouted in her head. She looked back at Astamaru, expecting to see his face smiling or still in the kissing position, but he stood just as he did before. "Don't you ever do that again Holo! I'll make you a deal if you promise to do two things: 1. Never kiss me unless it's an emergency or if I say you can, and 2. Help me with a family matter. Deal or death?" he said as serious as he could. "Deal, but what is your name handsome? Or do you want me to give you a nickname?" she asked him. "My name is Astamaru. I do not wish to be placed another nickname Holo" he said to her bluntly. "Holo and Astamaru, that sounds quite pleasant, but what of the toad?" she asked pointing at Azu. "My name, you incompitant little brat, is Azu. I happen to be lord Astamaru's disciple. I follow him and give him any type of help that I possibly can. Now what can you do? Nothing I suppose." Azu said angrily. Holo said nothing to Azu, but she prepared to show this munchkin what she could really do. Her eyes glowed bright red, then turned dark red. Her tail grew almost 10x it's original size, her body became completely covered with fur, then grew 10x it's natural size. She had undergone a transformation known as an Anima Gus transformation. "Ha! That form is nothing in comparison to lord Astamaru's. My lord! Let her witness your true form!" Azu yelled as he ran away almost 17 feet away. He knew better than to throwing commands at his master. Astamaru transformed again into a 3 headed 5 ton black and red furred dog demon. Holo looked at Astamaru's demon form, she had never seen such a devastating transformation. "HOOOOOWWWWLLL!" Holo howled at the demon that stood before her. "RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!" Astamaru roared at this pathetic excuse for a transformation. He hadn't even used his true form's transformation. Holo took Astamaru's roar as a challenge for a fight. She opened her mouth, and shot a blast of ice and water at her opponent. He took the blast in the middle of his second head's forehead. He let out a roar, and that Azu knew what that meant! Astamaru was going for his "Dark Night Gazor"! A technique his father taught him if he was to destroy 30 villages at once. Astamaru formed three balls of dark energy in his mouth, and shot them at Holo. She flew on impact, hitting the ground destructively. Astamaru jumped into the air, and started to fall at cataclysmic speeds. He took all of the dark energy from around him, and blasted it toward Holo. Holo looked up at the blast. "Well, this is how it all ends huh? 107 years of life lived, only to be taken away from her, by a man?". Her eyes were a blaze with fire. She had one way of life that she learned from watching a woman named Kisara Nanjo fight, and that's never to be bested by any man, no matter who they are! Holo summoned all of her strength and all of the water around her and created a chaos causing ball of water. She shot the ball into the heart of Astamaru's blast, and it cleared the sky, but he was gone! He appeared behind her, and roared at her foolishness. Little did he know that her blast could lock onto her opponent's aura. The blast followed Astamaru, and hit him directly. He slid back on his paws, trying to ignore the effects. He only winced at the pain. He yawned, trying to find an excuse to stop fighting before he hurt Holo, and he didn't want to at all. He transformed back into his normal form, and stood in front of Holo. "You need to perfect that blast Holo, it could become the most powerful water based attack you know." He turned away from Holo, as if in utter disgust and hatred. Azu ran to speak with his master about his actions. He received a strike to the head. "You're not off the hook Azu. You are to never command me to anything, especially combat." Astamaru said as he stared at Azu. Holo also transformed back into her normal form, but ran to ask Astamaru a question. "Astamaru? Did I hurt you? Or are you just that cocky? Or are you bored with me?". She asked him because she needed to know. Astamaru ran so fast towards Holo, her eyes couldn't even keep up with his positioning. "You and I are the same Holo. I am the darkness as you are the water, both with no control over our strength. You and I should be traveling together then" he said as he once again turned away from her. Before he was out of her sight, he walked up to her and gave her a gentle poke on her head with his finger. "And you didn't hurt me Holo, I am simply tired" he said distinctly. Holo stood there, she had to be careful not to fall for him. "I am Holo the Wise Wolf, and I make people tremble in fear. As the same with demons, I fight them all!" she yelled at him. She looked at the seal on the arm of her robe. It read "Do As Infinity" on it. She went back to sleep where she was before she was awakened. Astamaru fell asleep also, but he sleeps in a meditating state. He licked his lips, trying to get rid of the burning sensation Holo left on them. He told himself "I will have Holo to myself, even if I have to kill every other single living soul on this planet!" he thought proudly as he drifted away.

Chapter 8: Goodbye Renka

Orikatsu was in the middle of his training when Renka jumped onto his back. "Hey Ori! Can you help me with a problem I have? I need 2 people to help with this technique I learned" she said to him playfully. Her tail swayed back and forth happily. "Aw man! She needs my help with something? I need to choose, hmm." he thought to himself. Renka rubbed his head waiting for his answer. She was trying to find a way to bring her and Orikatsu closer together, and what brought them closer together than a surprise kiss, but she needed Orikatsu to mind his hands, and the rest of his body. He had been getting a little too happy when she pressed her body up against his body. "Renka! I need to be alone right now! I have to prepare myself to battle my brother" Orikatsu yelled at her. He only reacted that way because her rubbing his head was interfering with his thinking. Renka jumped off of his back and stepped back. "Oh, I had no idea that was all you were thinking about until now" Renka said looking rejected. Her tail stopped swaying and she turned away to leave Orikatsu alone with his training. She ran towards their campsite as quickly as she could. "I just drove her away with my shouting, didn't I? IDIOT!" he said to himself. He stood up straight and continued his training. After he perfected his 10 new techniques flawlessly, he thought that he was ready to train his Demon Mark, but he was in for a surprise. He released the seal that was placed upon him by his late mother, trying to see his true hidden power. Once the seal had been broken he felt the mark beginning to creep across his right side of his body, filling him with power. He took one stroke of his Kasu-Morei, sending red and black volts of energy in multiple directions. He was impressed with his new power, but what effects would it have on humans? He spotted a walking traveler carrying a thin sword. Orikatsu ran hungrily at the man, readying to make him his new prey. He ran towards the man, attempting to kill him in one swift movement. The man drew out his sword, but it was no match for Kasu-Morei. Orikatsu sliced the man's blade in half as if it was butter. He laughed as he appeared behind his prey. "You seem to be very fond of your arms pal. Very attached to them. Time to bid them farwell" he growled as he yanked the man's arms until he heard them snap. He stood over his prey, trying to finish him off. His mind became clouded in the darkness of his Demon Mark. He prepared to kill his prey right then and there. He created a ball of lightning in each of his opened palms. He connected the first blast to the man's chest. He ran to his flying prey, ready to finish his prey off with a forbidden technique. Orikatsu felt someone holding him back from satisfying his craving for destruction. Renka! She was holding him back with a comforting hold that had his mark retreating. Orikatsu was angered by her actions, so he blasted the 2nd blast of lightning into her chest. Renka flew the ground in painful agony but she was okay, just shaken by the force of Orikatsu's sheer power. Orikatsu regained control over his body, but rushed when he sighted Renka sprawled on the ground. Renka quickly regained her footing, and ran away from him. This was not the Orikatsu that she had fallen in love with, this was a monster. She ran away from him, trying to get distance between them so she could heal. "What just happened to Renka? How'd she wind up hurt like that?" he wondered. He followed Renka to their campsite, but she quickly hid inside of the tent Orikatsu had made out of animal hides and fur. Orikatsu sat outside, hearing the approaching rain. When morning broke out, Renka opened her eyes to find that Orikatsu had slept outside. She had expected to wake up in his arms, or even at his side. When she stepped outside the tent, she saw Orikatsu had became soaked with last night's rain. "I never said that you had to sleep outside and get soaked" she said without looking at Orikatsu. "Hmph, yeah no kidding Renka. You didn't say anything to me after you ran off yesterday." he said as both his ears dropped down. He felt weak, he should have done something if he only knew what happened. "Renka, though you may hate me now, may you please tell me how it is that your breast has bandaging around it? I just can't bare the fact that you were injured without me having the slightest idea of the cause" he asked calmly though he was filled to his brim with grief. "Are you serious Orikatsu? You're so concerned about me, right? Well where were you when that man that you were battling attacked me? You claim that you'd always protect me, but now I feel like a fool for trusting the word of a...of a...HIDEIOUS MUTT!" she yelled at him. She knew it was a lie, but it would have to suffice for the truth for now. Orikatsu stood up and locked his eyes on her eyes, then he sliced a tree through the middle, then he punched a tree trunk and spoke his final words to her. "If I am as weak as to let someone as breath takingly beautiful as yourself to receive such a brutal wound, then I do not deserve to be in your presence as I do not deserve your kindness. I shall flee from your sight a once since I have proven that you'd be better off if you traveled alone than with an untrustworthy mutt such as myself. This is my farewell to you Renka" he said. He had lost his arrogance and pride because he couldn't protect a girl. He walked towards Renka only to return her locket from around his blade's hilt. "Sayonara Orikatsu" Renka said, now feeling ridiculous for her lie. "Orikatsu wait…" she said as she desperately turned around to fix what her lie had caused. He was out of her sight, only her locket was left in his place. Tears created waterfalls that cascaded down her face. She had cost herself a life partner as well as a good friend. Orikatsu jumped as far as he could from Renka's scent, but it was difficult since tears continued to form in his eyes. He loved her with every single inch of his body, but he had to let her go to ensure her safety. He decided that he would travel alone to ensure Renka's safety. "So long Renka, I'll never forget you" he thought as he gripped the hilt of his blade. "Bye Ori, you will always be more than a dog demon to me, to me you will always be my dog demon" she said in her head as she packed her possessions and set out to fulfill her destiny.

Chapter 9: Training Blood

"More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart" Astamaru commanded Holo. He had awakened to the sounds of Holo's laughter. It filled him with an unusual sense of joy. The sounds of her laughter was cut off with the sound of Azu's staff of air cracking against her head. Astamaru demanded that both Azu and Holo take on his style of training. So far Holo has endured 100 spikes of poison, 367 fire lizards, and 13 sharks full of explosive energy. Holo had not a scratch on her head or neither the rest of her body. Astamaru watched as Holo furiously sent thousands of water blast flying towards the targets Azu set up. Astamaru loved to watch Holo's attacks as the water caused her skin to glisten and her hair to shine beautifully. Holo looked over at Astamaru as she continued to respond to his numerous commands. She felt as though her arms would fall to her sides, but she had to hold up her side of the deal she had with Astamaru. She had to do something that could confuse him to the point when he'll tell her to stop training. She formed a giant dragon made completely out of ice and water. She shot the dragon at the area behind and in front of her, causing the areas to take the form of two giant craters. Astamaru stood in awe at Holo's power, he had made up his mind. He would form a permanent bond with Holo when he found the right opportunity. "That was…impressive Holo. It seems as though you have both beauty and power." he said trying not to sound too impressed. Holo stared at Astamaru along with Azu. That was the first time Azu heard his master compliment anyone. Holo accepted his compliment willingly. "Holo, I would like for you to witness my power as I have witnessed your power." Astamaru said to her. Holo nodded at took 2 steps back, preparing to witness his power. Astamaru formed a ball of black and purple energy at his fingertips, then shot the blast at the ground. At first, the blast seemed to have no affect, but then an incredible shockwave shook the earth beneath their feet. Holo lurched forward towards Astamaru, who caught her in his arm and held her close. When the shockwave stopped, Holo looked up at Astamaru with compassion, surprised that someone who seemed so docile could possess such power. "That…was…MAGNIFICENT!" Holo yelled. Astamaru turned his head towards Holo, and for the first time in his life, he smiled at her. Holo had made the Demon of Darkness smile at her. Azu could not bare the sight of his master smiling at such a woman. He took out his summoning scroll and summoned out 1000 iron demon wasps. With one stroke of his blade, Astamaru slayed half of the demon wasps, leaving the rest for Holo. Holo responded with a blast of freezing wind to the demon wasps, causing them to freeze and crumble at her feet. Astamaru knew that there was only one demon that could control that technique, Azu. He rushed toward Azu at a blinding speed and struck him on top of his head with the hilt of his blade. "You are to never try such a feeble attempt of an attack against me Azu. You shall suffer greatly for your own stupidity" he said to Azu. Azu collected his scroll and disappeared out of his master's sight. "Will Azu be alright? You did strike him quite hard on his head Astamaru" Holo said as if she really cared of Azu's well being. Astamaru looked at Holo as if he was going to confess a secret. "Holo… I have to tell you something. I want to be at your side at all times. I'm trying to say that… I have strong feelings for you Holo" he said. How could he grasp the idea of looking into her beautiful eyes and confessing to her that he was in love with her. Holo looked at Astamaru with big expressive eyes as she listened to what he said to her. She stood at his side, looking into his eyes trying to hold his gaze. Holo walked towards him, but Astamaru calmly walked away in the other direction. "Astamaru! This the first time you have rejected me. You may have confused me with your choice of words, but you have failed to grasp it." she said. Astamaru turned around to Holo. "Grasp what?" he asked. Holo looked furiously at Astamaru. "The Tail of Happiness" she said to him. Astamaru's eyes widen as he heard her say that phrase. "You're…? The Tail of Happiness Holo?" he asked her. "It would seem so that I have been deemed your Tail of Happiness Astamaru. But you have made me feel like a misguided arrow that has missed the heart of my target." she said to him. She turned around letting her hair whip around behind her, hitting him in his face.

Chapter 10: Sisters&Brothers

Nearly 7 months had passed since the separation of Orikatsu and Renka. Renka had been through hell, but she had grown stronger than she was before. She had run into men that wanted to eagerly get close to her, but as she killed them she gained strength. "I need to either find Ori or find myself a new mate" Renka said as she walked away from the hundreds of men she had just killed. The men tried to harass her after she warned them. She found money on each of the men she killed. She took their money and headed to the nearest town. She felt the presence of someone she had not seen in years. The only thing she saw was a kunai knife flying at her that she caught in midair. She continued her walking, but now she had to be alert. Orikatsu's broken pride had been mended after he killed 1000 humans and 1000 demons with his blade that took on a new appearance. It was completely unrecognizable by its look now. It had a hilt that had red and black lines that twisted around each other, and the blade was larger and sharper. He returned his blade to its sheath and ran off. He picked up a dead human's skull and crushed it with ease. He whipped out his blade just to slice a solid blast of purple and black energy into one hundred pieces that flew at him from what appeared to be a demon blade. He put up his blade and dashed toward the nearest village. He had no idea what was in store for him there. He arrived at the village and walked around. He bought himself new robes, but he kept his family crest on his new robes from his old robes. His family crest resembles a bloody rose engulfed in black flames. He then walked behind a shack to check on the news from his black butterfly on his big brother. He received the news, but he smelled someone near him. The scent was familiar, like someone who he had met before, but the scent seemed to have gotten stronger. He tried to remember whose scent it was, but he figured it'd be better for him to see them for himself. He turned around and was completely shocked at who he saw, it was…Renka! He started to walk toward her, but stopped as he became filled with rage at her. He formed a cloak of black lightning around his blade. He ran at Renka preparing to attack. Renka stood still, but she had that flirty look on her face as she winked at Orikatsu. She had the exact same flirtatious look she had when they kissed against that tree, 3 days before their separation. She caught him and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Hi Ori" she giggled at him into his ears that pricked up. Orikatsu stared into Renka's beautiful green eyes, but his emotions toward her did not change at all. He stabbed her in her chest, then again in her stomach. "My rage for you cannot be contained Renka! I despise you for your effects on me! This is the end for you" he said. He savagely slashed her body all over, covering his blade and new robes with her blood. "Ori…stop…please. I…love" her words were cut off once Orikatsu stabbed his blade into her throat. "I don't want to hear you speak ever again. YOU PATHETIC IDIOT!" he yelled at her. He walked away from Renka's dead sliced body, leaving behind his past with her in the process. He didn't notice that the real Renka had appeared and took a long look at her dead doppelganger. "That…that could have been me that Ori just attacked like that." she whispered to herself. She looked at Orikatsu as he walked away from her. She had lost him because of her lies. She had to be careful if she was going to patch things up with him. Orikatsu felt awesome! He had killed the only thing that held him back from showing his true power. "This calls for a big celebration" he said letting his cockiness be heard in his voice. He released the seal on his Demon Mark once again. He took out his Kasu-Morei and sent numerous blasts of red and black energy fly in multiple directions. He laid waste to his surrounding area completely. Feeling no restraints on him, he was taken over by his own unquenchable hunger for destruction. His blade began yet another transformation, it transformed into its ultimate form. A large black and red cloak of darkness and malice covered his blade. It was now a huge black and red fang with a chrome hilt that could slice through anything that got in its path. It sent thousands of red and black waves of energy in all directions with one single stroke. Once the village had been completely demolished, Orikatsu snapped himself back into his normal state. He looked down at his new blade with amazement. "Magnificent, but this could only work if the blood of a… he stopped as he stood shaking. He had killed his old "friend", but it resulted in his blade transforming into its ultimate form. He put up his blade and ran of towards another village. He realized something about the way Renka accepted her death. "Hmph, that was a doppelganger. No way she would have been that easy to kill off. I gotta find the real Renka and straighten things out" he said as he looked at the way his sheath stretched over his new blade. He jumped but he was blocked by his older brother. But his older brother wasn't alone, he had a woman at his side. "Hmph. Little brother, you haven't changed. Not one bit." Astamaru said as he stood in front of Orikatsu. Orikatsu formed a huge ball of lightning in his right hand. He ran towards Astamaru, who caught him by his neck and lfted him off the ground. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know what? You never will" he said as he stared into his little brother's eyes. His eyes transformed into the Mangekyo Demoningan, causing him to create an illusion of Orikatsu's worst fear being right in front of him. Astamaru dropped him onto the ground, but he was shocked when a young girl appeared in front of him. Holo looked at Renka with hatred. "For peets sake, are you for real?" she said as she realized that the girl seem familiar in her scent. She looked completely different from the last time they saw each other. "Well well Holo. Its been what, almost 10 years since we saw each other, huh?" Renka said to Holo. "Holo, who is this disgusting creature that stands before us?" Astamaru asked Holo. "She's…my little sister" Holo said.

Chapter 11: A Family Battle, Farwell Holo

Orikatsu woke up, but he felt like he was dreaming. Renka was right in front of him. "Ren…Renka! What are you doing here?" he asked as she helped him to his feet. Renka had a smile on her face when she looked at Orikatsu. "You two are going to make me sick, and I have just eaten" Holo said becoming bothered as she stood next to Astamaru in her dark brown cloak. Astamaru looked at Holo, then at Renka. His face flushed red when his eyes drifted across her curvy body. "Brother, you seem to have found yourself a partner. Holo may not be as curvy as that girl, but she has beauty as well as strength. That bimbo doesn't stand a chance" he said as his arm wrapped Holo's waist. Renka froze in her steps when she tried to walk towards Orikatsu. "Did…you…just call me…a bimbo?" Renka growled at Astamaru as she turned around. She rushed towards him with blinding speed a gave him a powerful punch to his chest. Astamaru flew on impact, feeling that he had underestimated Holo's power as well as this girl. "Looks like Holo's blast did more damage to me than I thought" he said as he got up as though he felt no pain or effects. Orikatsu looked at Holo as he delivered a strike to her chest, sending her flying towards Astamaru. Holo landed directly on top of Astamaru, who landed onto the ground. Holo felt embarrassed as she laid on top of Astamaru. Holo leaned towards Astamaru and gave him a kiss that calmed and healed his wounds. Holo lifted her head breaking their kiss, but she stayed on top of Astamaru. Holo's eyes strangely bulged wide open as if she was shocked at her actions. Astamaru looked up at Holo, and prepared to reveal his true feelings for her. "Holo, I...love you" he said. Holo said nothing. He looked down at her body, and his heart sunk to his stomach and melted. A giant gaping hole was in her chest that came from Renka who had struck her when Astamaru turned his head from Holo. Astamaru sat up and lifted Holo in his arms. He walked her to a spot in a wheat field. He opened his mouth and let out a powerful blast of purple energy from his mouth. He lowered Holo into the crater that he had created. He covered her body with wheat and soft soil. He turned towards his brother and Renka. A tear fell from his right eye as he spoke. "You happy now? You see that she's too strong for you both and you kill her? You will die now!" he said to them both. Renka threw 3 kunai knives and 3 shuriken at Astamaru. He turned around and quickly dodged them. "You both have no hatred at all" he said. Astamaru used his Demoningon's Akastamaru to send purple flames towards Orikatsu, making sure he couldn't try anything. He quickly turned back around, then he appeared behind Renka. He lowered the part of her clothing that covered her neck, then bit her neck. He lifted his fangs from Renka's exposed neck, revealing a Fire Style: Curse Mark on her neck. The mark looked like three drops of water dropping down to the same place. Renka's body felt as though she was on fire, burning to an unbelievable temperature. Her eyes turned red, then she began to feel different. Astamaru disappeared, but he had left a gift that would teach both Orikatsu and Renka a lesson. Orikatsu carried Renka on his back to their old camping grounds. Renka woke up with her flirty look on her face, she had a lust, for Orikatsu. She sat up and looked at Orikatsu, showing her fangs in a devilish grin before returning to sleep. She reached to touch him, but he began to wake up, so she laid back down. Orikatsu felt a strange presence enter his mind as though he seem to be becoming the target of some deluded being. He woke up to check on Renka, who was still sleeping as she was before. He laid down, but he became paranoid. His canine instincts were giving a warning that something was wrong with his girl, but what?

Chapter 12: Hot Lust

Orikatsu walked towards Renka who was sitting in their tent in a puddle of sweat. "Renka, are you okay? My brother bit you on your neck and disappeared. He tried to kill you, I'm sure of it. You should stay here and get some more rest while I go get you some food. You'll need your strength" he said. He suddenly remembered when Renka sent his big brother flying, her strength wasn't going to be a problem, unless she got mad at him. Renka grabbed Orikatsu and gave him a kiss on his lips. Orikatsu felt good having Renka back at his side, but the kiss was a little too much to say the least. He felt something enter his mouth, was…was that her tongue he thought. Renka pulled Orikatsu on top of her, causing him to lose control of his body. She reached into his clothes and grabbed his cock, then stroked it slowly. "Wow! What do we have here?" she wondered. Orikatsu was surprised at how soft her hands were. He was becoming a little too excited while he laid on top of Renka's body. Orikatsu broke their kiss, removing himself from on top of Renka. Renka walked on her hands and knees towards Orikatsu, looking at him flirtatiously. She began to run her hands across the parts of her body she knew he wanted badly to touch, teasing him, drawing him into her trap. Orikatsu had to fight this urge he had to jump back onto her body. She walked until she was in front of him, then she began to touch his body. He had a burning lust for her body and he felt it taking over his mind, but his body proved to be stronger than his mind. "What's wrong Ori? You know you want my body, I feel it whenever we press our bodies together. Isn't that the kind of stuff you're into, well?" she said in a seductive voice. Orikatsu looked at her in her eyes, her eyes were still green, but she seemed different. She had never acted this way before when they were together in the past. "Renka, if I do you this favor, will you give me the information I ask of you" he asked as his eyes drifted along Renka's curvy body. "It's a deal" she said quickly. She reached back into his clothes and pulled his rod out again. "Wow!" she said. Orikatsu watched in disbelief as she devoured him slowly. He could feel her soft tongue pressing against the bottom of his shaft. She continued to devour him almost completely. Renka thought she might choke at one point, but continued to work on him. Orikatsu felt good as Renka devoured him, working on his cock slowly. She then tickled the tip of his rod with her tongue. She shoved him back into her mouth and again, devoured him slowly, then began to speed up. Renka felt Orikatsu shoot hot cock juices down her throat. She took his cock out of her mouth. Orikatsu watched as he shot his cock juice all over her mouth. Renka licked it all up and all of it off of Orikatsu. "Mmm…tasty. You taste so good Ori" she giggled. She smiled as she again pulled Orikatsu back on top of her. She kissed him, again pushing her tongue into Orikatsu's mouth. Orikatsu felt as though he had to do something for Renka. He lowered his head near her waist. He lifted her dress up, then his eyes bulged when he saw she wasn't wearing anything beneath her dress. He began to lick her clit slowly up and down. Renka began to squeeze her breasts as Orikatsu licked her slowly. He then began to shove his tongue inside of her. He heard Renka moaning and giggling as he continued to work on her. Orikatsu didn't stop even though Renka tried to pick his head up. He let his tongue go in then out of her. Renka couldn't hold on any longer, she let out her cum into Orikatsu's mouth and onto his tongue. Orikatsu licked up her juices, then he reached up and kissed her lips. "You taste so sweet Renka" Orikatsu told her as he kissed her lips. Renka pushed her tongue into his mouth. Orikatsu responded by pushing his tongue into her mouth, then their tongues began to rub up against each other. Orikatsu felt his hands run across Renka's body. He looked down at her, not even a clue of Renka's intentions drifted through his mind. Renka's eyes glowed red with lust, staring at Orikatsu. She pulled Orikatsu into another gentle seductive kiss, leaving her intentions in the open air. Orikatsu continued to caress Renka's body, feeling warmth as his hands ran across every single one of her curves, and continued to pushed his tongue into Renka's mouth. Renka's hands felt all over Orikatsu's body, searching for the right spot. She let her legs wrap around Orikatsu's waist. "Ori…I can't hold on anymore!" Renka moaned to him. She felt him really getting into the love, and she wanted to feel it in her waist. Orikatsu felt Renka grab his rod, then slightly put it inside of her. He slammed his rod inside of her as hard as he could. Renka let out a loud moan after he slammed himself inside of her. He felt himself inside of something wet, soft, hot, and tight. Renka took in all of Orikatsu's size into her body, feeling it give her unimaginable pleasure. The feeling Orikatsu got was nothing he had ever felt before, and he loved it. He didn't want to get off of her, but the sooner this ended, the sooner he got his answers. He was thinking about forgetting the answers for a while, but he had to know. They enjoyed this moment, especially Renka, as this was the first time she got this close to a boy. Renka let out a loud moan like meow, Orikatsu let his animal side take over. As Orikatsu began to sweat, he couldn't hold in this strange feeling he had right now. Renka felt how serious Orikatsu was getting, and she loved how it felt inside her. Orikatsu could hear Renka purring and moaning, trying to keep it soft and low. Renka felt as though her clit was on fire as Orikatsu continued to pound her clit showing no mercy to her soft, tight hole. "It's so big Ori!" Renka moaned as she continued to get pounded. "I don't think my tight little hole can take you" she moaned to him. Orikatsu kept slamming himself into her soft, tight hole. "Your hole is squeezing me so hard and tight. You're making me hurt you like this" he told her. Renka laid there as Orikatsu pounded her with nothing but power and speed. Orikatsu grinned slightly as he watched Renka's huge breasts bounce as he pounded her tiny hole. Orikatsu felt as though his cock might fall off as he pounded Renka hard and fast. "Ori?" Renka told him. "Yeah?" Orikatsu answered. "Fuck me harder and deeper!" Renka commanded. His rod felt as though it was on fire, but he didn't stop. Renka could no longer hold in her blissful feelings. Orikatsu's eyes had began to show how serious he was, and he had not disappointed Renka at all. Renka felt his cock pulsate as he shot his hot juices inside of her. Once they had separated their bodies, Renka purred into Orikatsu's ears, rising his lust for her even more. "Wooo! That was a weird deal, and damn that felt good, but now you have to hold up your end of the deal. What happened when my brother bit your neck?" he asked, recovering from what ever that was that him and Renka just did. "All I can remember is that after he bit my neck, my body heat shot up like a rocket" she said as she tried to catch her breath. She had no idea Orikatsu was such an animal, but she knew the kissing could not help him regain her trust so easily. He would have to work harder than kissing. Orikatsu knew what that meant, Astamaru had sealed his Fire Style: Curse Mark onto Renka. Orikatsu stood up to look at Renka's neck, the mark was gone completely. He sat back down in disbelief. His eyes again ran up and down Renka's body, but this time Renka reacted to his action. She went over to him and sat into his lap, feeling that he was still excited. "You still happy Ori?" she asked him playfully. She grabbed his hands and placed them onto her breasts, letting him feel what his body made her body do. Orikatsu gave her breasts a light squeeze, trying to tease her. Renka reacted by grinding her body against his still excited body. She grabbed his shaft, then rubbed it against her wet clit. She then began to rub it against her behind. Renka turned her neck to face Orikatsu face to face. Renka laid her body onto his body, causing him to lay flat on the ground. She again, grinded against his groin gently, then began to slightly speeding up her grinding. Orikatsu tried to touch her breasts again, but Renka moved teasingly. "Uh uh Ori, you have to wait. You can feel these later baby" she said as she purposely brushed her breasts in his face as she got up. He stood up, now bothered by her action. He walked out of the tent, feeling confused, but he knew how he could get his revenge on his brother for abominating Renka. This may have actually been a good thing though. He headed towards Holo's burial ground, but he had Renka along with him for the trip. She gave him no choice but to bring her along. She said he could either bring her along alive, or he can bring her along to bury her. He found her burial spot, but Renka pulled him into another kiss. He tried to walk away from her, but he felt as though he would never do so to her. He dug up Holo's dead body, trying not to damage her body. He used a forbidden technique to resurrect her dead soul. Holo stood up as the hole in her chest closed up quickly. She disappeared right into thin air right in front of Orikatsu and Renka's eyes. Orikatsu stood with his jaw dropping to the ground. His technique had never worked that well before. When he usually used that technique, the body would be in a zombie like state, and the wounds would stay as they were. Holo must have been different from the other demons and humans Orikatsu resurrected. Renka again pulled Orikatsu into yet another kiss. Orikatsu prepared to yell at her, but he saw that his brother's curse mark had began to wear off on Renka. This was the real Renka kissing him on his lips. "Ori? Is it really you? You came back for me? I thought that you had left my life forever. I thought that you would kill me because of the fact that I lied to you. I got the thought you left after I fainted to the ground" she said as tears fell from her eyes. Orikatsu looked down into her eyes, "You lied to me? So I did give that wound on your chest? It doesn't matter now, what matters is that…I am here with the most important girl that entered my life. I love you Renka" he said to her proudly. She looked up at Orikatsu, "I love you too Ori" she said to him as she rested her head on his chest. "Orikatsu has changed so much. He forgave me for my lie, and he confessed his feelings that he has towards me in my face. He is Ori, my Ori" she thought in her head. They returned to their campsite, and fell asleep in their tent together. Renka slept in Orikatsu's arms, feeling safe in his arms, as though she could take on the world, if she could just stay in his arms forever. Orikatsu felt as though he and Renka could never be harmed, as long as they stayed with each other. But he knew he had to kill that bastard brother of his for this.

Chapter 14: Holo and Astamaru

Astamaru looked at the seal Holo had given him, it said "Tabi no tochuu" on it. He held onto the seal as if he would die if he let go. "I love you too Astamaru". Astamaru had been staring so long at Holo's gift he could hear her voice from beyond her grave. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Holo smiling at him. Astamaru stood up and gave Holo a hug that not even death could break. Holo felt her clothing becoming soaked by tears coming from Astamaru. He couldn't believe his eyes, Holo had been brought back from the dead. "I did not come back to you with a wish of receiving a shower from you" Holo said to him as she lifted his head. "I remember you telling me that you loved me before I passed out. I was quite flattered by that, so I have returned to you to fulfill my promise. I never go back on my word Astamaru, you should know me better than to be ungrateful the year we were together." Astamaru looked into Holo's eyes, he knew how she was resurrected. Orikatsu had done this, but Holo did not attempt to kill him. She gave her thanks to him that he was able to reunite her and Astamaru. "Holo, I'm sorry that I did not realize that you're the most important soul in my life. You are more important than my very own life, I swear I will protect you with my life for as long as I am able to take in the breath of day" he said proudly to her as he stared into her eyes. "As long as the wheat and water of this earth remain pure, I shall rise to show my ears and tail again. You needn't worry, no one can stop this wise wolf from rising to the day" Holo said as she smiled at Astamaru. "Holo, I have something to tell you. I have traveled this earth for many years as I am sure you have also. I have taken on human emotions, making me a bit sensitive to this type of occurrence in my life. I have cried all but once in front of you, I expect that you have adapted to life as I have, but you need to realize that this event will not affect me as the future attacks us with challenges." Astamaru told this to Holo, then he poked her head with the tip of his finger. "You are not wrong, but you need to learn from your experience. You have connected our lives as if we live identically, which is quite wise. But you must stay strong, your weakness will give Orikatsu the opportunity to kill you swiftly. Your strength will not kill your younger brother alone, you will need my help in some way as well as Azu. Speak of the devil, he is in fact outside of the place you now stand." Azu walked in, still remaining loyal to his master. He walked toward Astamaru and bowed before his master. "My lord, I have acted as a pathetic human infant. I beg that you accept my most sincere apologies. I wish to remain under your wing as your faithful disciple my lord" Azu said as he pleaded with his master. Astamaru looked at Azu, then looked at Holo for some help. She simply nodded as a sign that he accept his apology. "Azu, look up at me in my eyes." Azu did as he was told. "I will take your apology under consideration. You have been forgiven for your foolish act, but you must follow one simple rule: You are not to interfere with my intentions with Holo as well as not to anger or irritate her at all. Understood Azu?". "Yes my lord! I will act as though Holo and I have no fire to cause any unneeded burns on your plans" Azu said loyally. He turned towards Holo and gave her a scroll on water controlling essence. Holo thanked Azu and accepted his gift gratefully. "I hope this will be able to settle the dust cloud between you and I Holo" he said as he bowed down to her before he left his master's presence. "Looks as though Azu has tried to make amends with you Holo. He has a reason for his actions toward you Holo. His family was killed by a woman who felt insulted by a man's sexist remarks. The woman used no weapons but her fists and her legs. She wore a red shirt that read Valkeria on the front as well as wearing blue jeans that had the right leg torn off. She had tremendous strength, in using so she killed his entire family with no use of a weapon" he said. He remembered seeing the girl his brother travels with training with that same woman he speaks of to Holo. "You must speak of that Nanjo woman. She has a past with sexist men, so she became the fighter she is today by fighting both men and women all the same" Holo said. Before another thought could escape Holo's lips, Astamaru kissed her lips, proving that he had no intentions of leaving Holo's side. Holo could not believe that this time he came onto her for a kiss. Holo wrapped her arms around Astamaru, then Astamaru wrapped his arms around Holo's hips. His eyes drifted across Holo's body, he could contain his love for her no longer. He tried to contain himself by remaining standing up, but Holo dragged him to the ground with her as she laid onto the ground. He had no idea what she was doing, but he didn't dare to interfere with her intentions. He let his hands wander curiously about, exploring every inch of Holo's body. Holo let out a low moan in the bliss Astamaru created when his curious hands wandered to her hot spots. Astamaru felt adrenaline pump through his entire body, and blood flowed to every inch of his body. Holo felt that Astamaru was ready to receive a blissful experience, so she let him disrobe her body. Holo started to repeat Astamaru's actions, who could no longer wait. He had already let himself into Holo's body, who continued to moan in a pleasant tone. Astamaru knew nothing of what Holo intended on them doing, but he had felt a great deal of pleasure and bliss in their embracing. Astamaru could barely contain himself as he thrusted himself in and out of Holo's body. He would usually be annoyed with screaming, but the screaming Holo did actually pleased him for some reason. Holo couldn't contain herself as her claws slightly started to scratch up Astamaru's back repeatedly. Once they both reached their peaks, they let out a low moan that pleased each other. Holo looked up at Astamaru with playful eyes. "That was most pleasing Astamaru, we should have met longer ago. You made me feel as though we had not a sin on our plates" Holo said as she stared at her mate. "Holo, I will give anything if I could freeze time at this moment. We have given each other great blissful sensations, and we have shown that we belong together" Astamaru said as he still laid mounted on top of Holo. That night Holo slept as close to Astamaru as she possibly could.

Chapter 15: Fire and Water

Orikatsu woke up in the middle of the night for a drink of water. He thought of waking up Renka to tell her what they had done in her moment of absence of mind. "I think I should keep that all a secret, but she might have a divine right to know" he said to himself. He had no idea of what would happen either way if Renka was informed or not. He turned around only to find that Renka was behind him following. "Ori? What are you doing out here at this time in the morning?" she asked him as she continued to yawn. "Morning? It feels as though it is still nighttime" he told her quizzically. "I have feline instincts, and they are telling me its morning. Now do me a favor Ori, baby come back to the tent" she said as she turned around and walked away. "Baby? What the hell does she mean by that?" he thought to himself. Orikatsu tried to walked behind her, but a giant black and blue demon appeared behind him and put his foot on his chest. Orikatsu reached for Tetsengai, then stabbed a hole in the demon's foot. The demon removed its foot quickly, though it felt no pain at all. Orikatsu sealed an explosive bomb made of his energy on the demon's head after he jumped up. Before the demon exploded, it placed a curse on Orikatsu's right arm. Orikatsu roared in pain as the curse made him feel as though he was dying. He had a mark on his neck that resembled a black ball of fire. He returned to the tent and fell asleep with Renka right next to him, but Renka felt as though something was wrong with him, but what? Morning broke out and both Orikatsu and Renka woke at the exact same time. "Man, what did that demon do to me? I feel more powerful, but also like I am losing my life." Orikatsu said in his head, not wanting Renka to hear his problem. "Hey Orikatsu, what's wrong with you this morning? You act as though something's wrong with you. Like you have another CURSE MARK ON YOU!" Renka yelled at him. Orikatsu looked at her with a sense of worry on his face. "How'd you know that? You couldn't have known that from seeing it" he said. "I know that a demon put that curse mark on your neck last night. And I know that you planned to hide something else from me, but I don't know it yet" she said looking angrily at Orikatsu. "Aw man! She can't find out that the curse my brother possessed her with made her act, well all I can say is weird" Orikatsu said to himself. Renka stared into his eyes, making it harder for him to speak in his mind. He turned around to help him think more clearly, but Renka seemed to respond to his every movement by facing him no matter which way he turned. "Where do you think you're going? You need to get some space, or you trying to train like the day before we split up?" she asked him staring him straight in his eyes. He had no other choice, he had to use the Demoningon. His eyes transformed into eyes that were mostly red with a black three pronged shuriken in them. Renka placed her hands on her temples as Orikatsu clouded her mind with an illusion of her facing her fear in the face. "AAAAAHHHH!" she yelled falling to the ground. Orikatsu stood over her, not wanting to take the situation that far. He carried her to their tent and covered her in her blanket. He left the tent to train, but he felt sorry for her, he put her in a state of incapacitation, leaving her vulnerable to any attacks from his brother or her sister. He sat down next to her to ensure that she was not attacked in any way by anyone. Almost 4 hours passed since he used his Demoningon on Renka and she was still recovering from her experience. He began to let the thought of him marrying Renka and having all of those four being a family enter his mind. Him, Renka, Holo, and Astamaru would all be blood family. He stood up so he could go find him something to eat, since he forgot to eat this morning. He went to the forest and found a bull fighting an opponent. He waited to see which bull would win and which would lose. He was going to eat them both anyways, so it mattered not who won. Once the fight was over, he sprang out to attack the living bull, sinking his fangs into the bull's neck. He let the bull's blood flow into his mouth, quenching his thirst. He heard what sounded like someone smacking on flesh. He turned around to find Holo eating the dead bull from the fight. "Hey! Find your own feast! This is my kill" he yelled at her. Holo stood up calmly and smiled, though her fangs and her mouth were covered with blood. "Hello Orikatsu. You may call me a deluded old wolf, but would you mind if I feast on this juicy bull? I haven't had a bite for my fangs" she said kindly. Orikatsu was feeling remorseful, but he was in no generous mood to share this meal. "You can have this bull, if you can put a scratch on my head. If you succeed, you can resume your feasting" Orikatsu said drawing out his Tetsengai. "Very well Orikatsu, let us begin" she said happily. She stood in her fighting stance, preparing to strike at the right moment. Orikatsu sent thousands of red and black waves of energy flying towards Holo. Holo dodged them quickly, then attempted to hit Orikatsu. A direct hit! But not a scratch on him. Orikatsu returned his blade to its sheath, then lunged toward Holo. Holo flawlessly dodged his attack, then landed an attack of her own. Still she was unable to put a scratch on him. Orikatsu landed an attack to Holo's chest. Holo felt like she had been struck with her own full strength times two. Holo's legs shook as she struggled to stand up. Orikatsu looked at her with a sliver of amazement. Holo lunged at Orikatsu striking relentlessly. Orikatsu dodged all of her attacks, trying not laughing at her weakness. He struck her with an earth shaking kick to her ribs. Holo flew backwards on impact, landing hardly on the ground. Orikatsu picked up Holo's wireless radio that fell from her ear. "Holo? Where are you Holo?" a voice said from the radio. Orikatsu picked up the radio and spoke into it. "Holo, who the hell is that? Oh I think I know, I'm stepping on her face right now" Orikatsu spoke seriously. "So you are, well little brother, I think I know where that Renka girl is. She's napping under my foot" Astamaru said furiously. Orikatsu lowered the radio towards Holo's mouth as he put pressure to her chest. Holo groaned in pain into the radio. Orikatsu heard Renka struggling to speak as if she were in pain. Orikatsu lifted Holo over his shoulder and began to travel towards his campsite. He arrived to find Renka in Astamaru's hand above the ground. "Put her down now Astamaru. If you want this piece of junk back" Orikatsu said as he held Holo up by her ankle. Astamaru took out his blade and held it to Renka's neck. Orikatsu repeated his brother's action. Astamaru dropped Renka, but not before he sank his fangs into her neck once again. Orikatsu sank his fangs into Holo's neck furiously, leaving a mark in there place once he lifted his fangs from her neck. He dropped her to the ground and placed his foot on her. "The price is wrong bitch" Orikatsu said. Astamaru walked forward, picked up Holo, and left. Orikatsu sat next to Renka as she slept. Once he fell asleep, Renka woke up, but she wasn't herself, she felt seductive, but yet scared. She looked at Orikatsu in fright, then quickly laid down to go to sleep. When she sat up again she slowly began to lean near Orikatsu's face, but she nervously laid back down the moment he moved. He opened his eyes, then fell back asleep.

Chapter 16: The Mark

Orikatsu was outside training with his blade again. He heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned around with his blade in the air. He stopped in the sight of Renka in front of him. " You okay Renka? Don't tell me you feel weird again, because you better stay back if you do feel weird." he said walking back. Renka looked scared standing in front of him, as if he was going to kill her. "What's wrong with you Renka? If you feel as though you have a problem, you can tell me. You can tell me anything" he said calmly but still defensively. "N…n...no, I feel fine Ori" Renka said still feeling timid. "Um, o-kay, well you need to rest" he said calmly. Orikatsu walked towards Renka to walk her back to their tent, but Renka pulled him into a kiss. Orikatsu knew this would happen, so he felt no need to object her. He looked at her face that began to turn red as he wrapped his arms slowly around her waist, but Renka pulled away and looked as though she was about to cry. "No!" she yelled as she turned around and ran away from him. "What the hell was that all about?" Orikatsu asked himself. He continued his training, but he was constantly distracted by Renka's reaction towards him. He had wrapped his arms around her hips before, but now she was scared to get that close to him. He walked into the tent, but all he saw was Renka sitting trying to read her family's scroll. Orikatsu looked at her calmly. "You need to stop reading that scroll. You read that damn scroll everyday. Give it a rest already" he said. Renka nervously threw the scroll at his head, then she threw a ball made of steel at his groin. Orikatsu dropped to the ground in pain. "Aw man son of a owww!" he yelled in agony. He laid on the ground trying to recover, but that hurt him. "I'm…I'm sorry Ori" she said nervously. Renka walked toward him to try to help him recover. She began to massage his injured area softly, which began to excite Orikatsu. He nearly dosed off until he felt something lay on top of him. He tried to speak, but Renka put her finger to his lips, then she kissed him. "This is…my way of saying…I'm sorry" she said nervously. She leaned forward and kissed him again, but now she was purring lightly. Orikatsu could feel that she was sorry, but this is a bit too much. He placed his hands on her hips slowly, trying not to scare her. Renka began to strip her body down, slowly working from her top to her bottom. Her face began to flush red as Orikatsu rubbed her hips then the rest of her body softly. She looked at Orikatsu, expecting him to become eager, but he remained calm under her body. Renka had almost completely stripped out of her clothes, and watched as Orikatsu did the same. She looked timidly at his body, becoming frighten at how large his member was. She let him slip into her body slowly, creating and entering bliss in her body. Orikatsu had a little trouble trying to get inside of her, she was just so tight." This…will help…you feel…better" she moaned nervously. Renka could feel Orikatsu, and she felt as though he was getting dangerous. Orikatsu could feel the soft fabric of Renka's dress rub against his skin as she grinded slowly against his bare body. Orikatsu looked up at Renka's nearly bare body, starting to become even more excited than before. Renka began to scream and moan in both pain and pleasure. Her purring could be easily heard by Orikatsu now. Renka felt great bliss getting ready to exit her body. "I feel like I can't hold on any longer" she said. "I feel it too Renka" Orikatsu said. "Aaaahhhh!" they both moaned in great bliss. Orikatsu had shot hot cum inside of her body. Renka laid onto top of Orikatsu, feeling great satisfaction. Orikatsu rubbed Renka's back, also feeling blissful satisfaction. Renka slowly dismounted herself from atop Orikatsu, then stood to put her clothes back on. Orikatsu had already put back on his clothes. He turned around to talk to Renka, but all he saw was her struggling trying to put back on her dress. Renka couldn't seem to get the dress over her large breasts. Orikatsu walked toward her to help her, and she made no objection. He stood behind her and helped her get the dress halfway on before she tried it alone. For some strange reason, Renka decided to grind against his groin, and didn't stop. Orikatsu slowly slid his hands onto her large breasts and gave them a squeeze, then Renka began to moan again. Orikatsu felt Renka slide him into her body again, then she grinded against his groin softly. Renka had some more of her apology to give Orikatsu, and Orikatsu made no objection. Renka slid the straps of her dress down to let Orikatsu feel the real deal of her large breasts. Renka's grinding began to speed up slowly, making Orikatsu more excited. Orikatsu felt Renka grab his cock, then slid it out of her. Then she put just the head back into her. He didn't hesitate to pound his rod back into her. He placed his hands on her hips to help him thrust into her body. Renka felt his sack slap up against her clit. "It's too big Ori! I don't think my hole can take it" Renka moaned. Orikatsu continued to pound her hole, making Renka feel like her clit was on fire. Renka bent back to kiss him. Orikatsu put one of her large breasts into his mouth. Renka moaned as his tongue massaged her breasts. They both let out what bliss this had created. Orikatsu squeezed Renka's breasts harder, making her moaning louder. Renka leaned backwards towards Orikatsu and kissed him again, not expecting him to slide his tongue into her mouth. Renka slid off of Orikatsu slowly, watching him cover up his groin. He stood in front of Renka this time for her sake. Orikatsu stood in front of her and watched her dress slid slowly over her large breasts. He could barely hold back his urge to pounce onto her. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss, but not only had she slid her tongue into his mouth, but her face turned red as her body pressed against his. She slid her hand onto his groin then massaged it and looked up at him happily, "That was amazing. You're mine now Ori". Renka walked outside the tent and sat down on a tree stump. Orikatsu sat next to her trying to comfort her, but she slid down the tree stump. "Ori…canI…ask you…something?" she finally said. "Yeah go ahead Renka. Shoot" he said to her. "Do you…really…love me…or…do you…just…love…my…body?" she asked as she adjusted her dress some more. She had a problem with the part of her dress that covered her breasts. Orikatsu nearly lost control when he again helped her out with her dress before he answered her question. "Renka, I'd love you even if you didn't have these curves. You need to hold onto these words, because you may be a bimbo to others, but you're my girl to me" he said calmly. Renka looked at him as if he had just told her his darkest secret. Renka laid her head on his chest calmly. Orikatsu wrapped his arm around her body. Renka felt more calm now, she had began calm down. She looked up at him, then she reached up to kiss him. Orikatsu saw her action, and reacted with his own kiss. Renka snapped back to her old state of mind, and found that she was kissing Orikatsu. Once he broke their kiss, Renka slapped his face twice as hard as she could. "YOU JERK!". She stood up and ran away from him, jumped into the tent, and put a seal onto the tent flaps. "How dare he kiss me while I was healing. He must have though he'd be done with me before I'd wake up" she thought. She quickly walked out of the tent and walked towards Orikatsu, who had two red marks on his face. He turned away from her, now angered at her. "Orikatsu, can I ask you one question? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" she yelled at him at the top her lungs. She clenched her fangs furiously against her other teeth. Orikatsu still faced away from her, but she had no idea what he was planning to do. Renka continued to yell at him, but he paid her no mind. Renka tried to look at his face, but he quickly jumped into a tree to keep away from her. Renka felt a little sad but she returned to the tent and resealed it. Orikatsu smiled in her absence in triumph. "It works, it really does work. Looks like that womanizing monk was right" he said to himself. Renka tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't with Orikatsu mad at her like that. She walked towards him again, but she saw he still faced away from her. She tried to force him to face but it didn't work at all. "Ori, why don't you come down please. I'm sorry I've been such a naughty girl today. I need you right now baby. Come on down here daddy" she moaned as seductively she could. Orikatsu looked over his shoulder slightly. Renka had one of her arms placed under her chest, and she was biting one of her fingers. For some reason in Renka's mind, she felt as though she actually meant those words as though they were no lie at all. He almost jumped down there, but he remained in the tree. He looked back once more, and saw Renka look a little worried. He thought she was going to cry, but he couldn't see since she turned around. She sat on the tree stump again, and he knew he had done something. He quickly appeared behind her as quickly and as quietly as he could. He watched her sit with her head down. He almost broke out laughing when he saw how she just nearly lost her mind when he wasn't in the tree anymore. He poked the back of her head softly, causing her to turn around. She tried to hit him on the top of his head, but he caught her hand in midair. He dropped her hand and stared into her eyes. She closed her eyes this time, but when she opened them again, he was out of her sight. He had left her again, that boy had just nearly caused her to lose control. He was watching her from the safety of a average sized tree. He laughed out loud at the sight of Renka acting foolish. He again appeared behind her and poked the back of her head gently. Each time she turned around, he was nowhere to be found, and that ticked Renka off. "Where did that coward go? He needs to stop messing with my mind like this" Renka exclaimed out loud to herself. Orikatsu laughed under his breath trying not to alert Renka, she was most amusing to him. "This girl may be strong physically, but emotionally and mentally she's as weak as a feather" Orikatsu said in his head. "You need to relax, damn you're acting like a baby Renka. For a girl as strong as you, you sure act like a baby" Orikatsu told Renka in her ear. Renka turned around and found Orikatsu balancing on his blade. Renka tried again to hit him, but he disappeared behind her. "What the hell is going on? Now you're a magician Orikatsu" Renka yelled as she turned around to look him in his eyes. Orikatsu's eyes transformed and he began to really mess with her head. "Renka, this is how I mess with other's minds. Also, I'm no coward" he said bluntly. Renka dropped to the ground in pain. Orikatsu was planning to leave her right on the ground. "You'd make some lucky demon a good snack, but I can't let that happen, not now at least". He felt mixed emotions for Renka, so he dragged her to their tent by her arm. "Good night" Orikatsu said to her as she slept.

Chapter 16: Love is the Key

Orikatsu woke up in the morning looking around tired. He decided that he should take a trip to a nearby town for a change. He hasn't seen anything but bare trees for as long as he and Renka have been traveling together. He grabbed him a few rabbits and chunks of bull meat from his earlier kill. He looked back at the tent, then he leaped meters away from the tent. "I need to get away from her and get some space while I have the chance" he said to himself. He kept leaping from one tree to another. "This is a good chance for me to clear my head of this little fiasco going on between me and Renka" he mumbled. Back at the tent, Renka woke up and took a stretch before looking around. "Ori? Ori?" she called out looking for Orikatsu. He was nowhere in her sight. "Did he leave me again?" she wondered. "Maybe because of the way I treated him yesterday" she said to herself. She grabbed her cloak and her machete before she headed towards the nearest town. She looked around every time she heard the leaves in the trees and bushes rustle. She ran looking around for Orikatsu. Orikatsu, on the other hand, had on his new kimono. He was wearing a white, silver and gold kimono. He looked up ahead of him and spotted a town that looked appealing. He landed at a gate in front of the town, then walked up to a man he saw with a blade. "Hey you! Can you open this gate up?" Orikatsu asked him. "Only those who are of noble blood may pass through this gate" the told him. Orikatsu unleashed both his Tetsengai and his Demoningon eyes. The man gasped as he dropped down before Orikatsu's feet being humble. "You are the son of the great dog demon Gin Ichimaru" he said. He opened the gates and let Orikatsu in. Orikatsu walked through the gates and headed towards the smell of smoked ham and beef stew. "This place isn't that bad" he mumbled. He walked through the crowds of people who blocked his way. Once people saw his fangs, claws, tail, and his wolf ears they all moved immediately out of his way. As if his blade had to give them even more reason to give him some room. He walked around looking for something to occupy himself. Renka, on the other hand, was not being let into the town. "You are not of noble blood so you may not pass" the gate keeper told her over and over again. "You have to let me in! My boyfriend's in there!" she yelled at him. "Calm down ma'am" he told her as he wielded his staff to her neck. Renka took out her machete and cut his staff into multiple pieces. "Orikatsu is in there and I won't stop until I find him" she yelled to the gate keeper. "My apologies miss. I had no idea you had business with sir Orikatsu" the gate keeper said as he bowed to her. He opened the gate and let her in. Renka walked in the gate, then ran into the town. Orikatsu was standing on top of a building looking around for the rest of the barrier that surrounded the town. He saw there was no rest of the gate, but he did see some strange girl running rapidly in the streets. He looked closer with the help of his Demoningon. He looked at the girl's face, then jumped off the top of the building. "Why is she following me? I need a place to hide" he thought wondering to himself. "Hey! Hide in here!" a voice told Orikatsu as he came to a stop. He ran into the building and heard the door close behind him. "Thanks" he said as he tried to catch his breath. "No problem" some one told him. A candle was lit and placed in a lantern suspended above the room. "Who are you?" Orikatsu asked the woman who stood before him as he grabbed his blade. "Don't worry, I'm no enemy" the woman said. Orikatsu still took part of his blade out of its sheath. "My name is Natara" the woman said to him. "I'm…wait…why should I trust you with my name?" he asked her. The woman laughed at his comment. She got up and walked towards Orikatsu. He readied to attack her. The woman walked up to him and leaned up against him. "I love a man with a good sense of humor" she said to him. Orikatsu's face turned hot red when he looked at the woman's face. Outside, Renka was looking for a place to ask some one have they seen Orikatsu. She walked into a place that seemed like a good start. She stopped before she walked in the building, she felt her body heat shoot up for some reason. She pulled herself together before she walked through the door. She walked up to the first person she saw, but she couldn't see their face. "Excuse me? Have you seen a boy around here with a black wolf tail?" she asked them. That person stood up, and turned to face Renka. "I don't believe I have" the man told her. "Oh" Renka said as she lowered her head in disappointment. She lifted her head back up to thank the man. Renka was shocked when she noticed the man looked a lot like Orikatsu. Renka's body roared like an angry loin. She fell into the man's arms without thinking about it. "Sorry" she whispered to the man. "It's okay" he said. He tried to stand her back up so he could get back to work, but Renka had his shirt in a firm grip. Both and Orikatsu and Renka were in a serious predicament. Orikatsu was between a woman and a hard place. Orikatsu looked at the woman who was leaning up against him. He tried to move away from the woman, but she wouldn't let him past her. "Where do you think you're going? You're mine now" she told him. "Those words! Renka told me that before" he thought. The woman tried to kiss Orikatsu, but he turned his head another direction. The woman grabbed his head and turned it back towards her. She kissed him on his lips. Orikatsu stopped trying to resist her and grabbed her hips. "Ohhh" Natara moaned in his ears. Orikatsu laid the woman onto the table in front of them. "Show me what you've got" Natara pleaded. Orikatsu slashed her clothes open with his claws and took a good look at her naked body. Natara took his cock out of his pants. She shoved his rod inside of her. Orikatsu immediately began to pound her. "It's so tight!" Orikatsu grunted. Natara began to moan and cry at the same time. Orikatsu kept working on her tight hole. Natara was doing more crying than she was moaning now. Orikatsu didn't stop in the midst of her screaming. If she wanted him so bad, she'd have to put up with the pain. Orikatsu began to thrust even harder than he did before. When he finally shot his cum inside of Natara, she had passed out. "Natara?" he said trying to see if she was dead or not. He laid her on a nearby couch, covered her body with a blanket, then left. Meanwhile, Renka was still with this man who looked a lot like Orikatsu. Renka sat down on the man's couch. He sat next to her and asked her what was wrong with her. "I'm looking for some one" she stated. "Your lover?". "I don't know if you could call him my lover" Renka said. The man looked at Renka's face and noticed it was turning red. Renka fell onto the man's body by accident. "Sorry" Renka told him. The man tried to sit up, but Renka was still laying on him. Renka lowered her head and kissed him on his lips. The man's hands were on Renka's back. Renka moved up so his hand were touching her butt. Renka went downward near the man's groin. She pulled down his pants and let his cock spring up. "I'm sorry about this, but I need this" she said to him softly. She shifted her body so she was under the man. "You have a lot of size…but do you know how to use it?" she asked him. Renka pulled the man into her waiting clit. The man flinched at how tightly Renka was squeezing him. The man tried to thrust, but he felt if he tried too hard his cock might rip off. Renka wrapped her legs around his waist. "Maybe this will help" she moaned. The man was deeper inside of her, so he tried his best to satisfy her craving. He thrusted harder and harder, hearing Renka moan gave him fuel. "I can barely move! You're squeezing me too hard!" the man complained. "Keep going!" Renka commanded. She didn't care about him, she wanted to satisfy her craving. The man now thrusting barely able to move. Once he released himself inside of her, he fell to the ground. He pulled himself out of her. He stared down at the bloody remains of what used to be his cock. Renka got up and walked towards the man. "I need more!" Renka told him. The man fainted out due to fatigue and loss of blood. Renka fell to the ground on her knees disappointed. "No! I need to satisfy this craving" she said to herself. Orikatsu was running outside looking for Renka. The sky was showing it was night time now, and he was just not now becoming concerned for her. He heard a girl's voice cryng. He opened up any door he could find. All he found was six naked woman, a dead man, and a couple of little kids. "Orikatsu…I need you" Renka cried softly. Orikatsu headed towards the direction of the crying. He opened up a door and found a half naked man that was bleeding next to Renka. Orikatsu ran to her side. "Renka! What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked her. Renka grabbed him and gave him a kiss on his lips without thinking. Her face was red, and she looked like she was crying. He helped her up to her feet, but she fell up against him. They wound up leaning up against a wall, body to body. "Orikatsu please help me. My body's so hot and it just keeps getting hotter" she told him. Orikatsu took a good look at her face. "You sure you're not sick or something?" he asked her. She fell to the ground, dragging him down with her. Orikatsu's hand wound up holding her breast. "Renka" he uttered. He tried to remove his hand, but Renka placed her hand onto his. "Orikatsu…your touch…it's so warm" she told him. Before Orikatsu could speak to her, Renka had kissed him again. "Orikatsu, please help me. I need you" she moaned to him. "I thought you said I was a jerk" he reminded her. Renka opened her eyes slowly and stared him in his eyes, "I'm sorry if I hurt you Ori, but I need you to help me now" she told him. Orikatsu looked long at her face. It looked as though she was begging him. "Please. I don't think I can hold on much longer" she pleaded. Renka put her hands between her legs to stop the quivering. Renka fell into Orikatsu's arms. He held her close to him. "Just how do you need my help Renka?" Orikatsu asked her. "I...I need you inside of me!" Renka moaned in answer. "I don't know about that" Orikatsu told her. "Please baby! I need you so bad! I'm on fire!" Renka moaned. Orikatsu gave it some thought, then answered by kissing her lips. Renka reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. She wasted no time as she slid him into her. "I can feel you pulsing and throbbing inside of me already" she moaned to him. Renka moaned when she felt all his size slide into her. Orikatsu watched in disbelief as her pussy devoured his dick completely. Orikatsu felt her squeezing him tighter than ever. Renka grinded harder and harder against his groin. Orikatsu grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze. "You like these?" she asked him. She pulled the straps of her dress down to her waist. She kept grinding harder as Orikatsu squeezed her breasts harder than before. Renka's face was turning even redder than before. "Renka I'm gonna blow!" he strained. "Do it inside me" she responded. "I can't!" he strained again. "Please! I want it!" she begged. Once Orikatsu shot his cum inside of her, Renka smiled at him in escatsy. "It feels so good Ori. Your hot cum inside me. So this is what a real man feels like" she moaned. Renka looked at the bleeding man from the corner of her eye and thought to herself, "Weakling". Orikatsu tried to get up, but Renka pushed him back down. "Oh no, don't think I'm done with you yet" she told him. This time, she let him on top and now she was on the bottom. Orikatsu immediately began to pound her as hard as he could. Renka put her hands onto his neck, then she pulled him to her breasts. He slid one of them into his mouth and massaged her breasts with his tongue. He then began to suck on them lightly. Renka moaned even louder as he sucked her breasts and pounded her. "I feel it coming!" Orikatsu told her as he let her breast out of his mouth. "Come inside of me" she told him. Orikatsu fired his cum inside of her. Renka squeezed her breasts as she let out her cum all over Orikatsu's cock. He took himself out of Renka slowly looking down at her. Renka stared at the veins pulsing on his cock that were covered by her clit juices. Renka took two of her fingers, rubbed them against her clit, then licked her and Orikatsu's love juices off of them both. "Now it belongs to you and only you. So you better not play around. If you know what I mean" she told him. "Huh?" Orikatsu said to her. "Whenever you get horny, you have to tell me. I swear if you fuck some one else I'll kill you" she told him seriously. "Um…okay Renka" Orikatsu told her. "Hey Ori, want to have some more fun?" Renka asked him. Orikatsu nodded slowly. "What do you want me to do next?" she asked him. He began staring intently at her magnificent exposed breasts. "Oh, I know what. You want me to use these right?" she asked as she lifted her breasts. Renka took Orikatsu's cock and sandwiched it between her huge breasts. She began to stroke it nice and easy first, then began to do it harder. Orikatsu felt her soft flesh against his hardened flesh. "Does it feel good Ori?" she asked him. Renka looked up at Orikatsu's satisfied face expression. Orikatsu felt his climax coming soon. "No! Not yet! I gotta hold it back! It feels way too good to end this quick!" Orikatsu told himself. Renka smiled in satisfaction staring at his erect member. "Ori, now that I look at it, your cock's huge...and magnificent. Even my breasts can't cover it completely" Renka purred happily. She began licking the pre cum that oozed out with each movement she made. Renka looked at his face again, but now it looked like he was either holding back or in pain. "Don't torture yoursef baby! Let it all out onto my breasts" Renka told him. Orikatsu released himself all over Renka's breasts. "Amazing Ori! Some much cum yet you're still rock hard" Renka told him. "Don't worry about my climax. I enjoyed that just as much as you did" she told him as she showed him the puddle on the floor dripping from her clit. "Let's get you all cleaned up Ori! Into me you go" Renka said in a soft playful tone. She shoved Orikatsu back into her and instantly began grinding. Orikatsu grabbed onto Renka's hips, then pulled them towards him some more. Renka felt Orikatsu going deeper inside of her. Renka moaned so loud the city's residents heard her. Renka shifted her body so Orikatsu had a turn on top. Orikatsu decided to see how Renka would react to tease. Orikatsu slowly withdrew himself from Renka. Renka looked up at Orikatsu confused. Her face was flushed red with excitement and pleasure. "Why'd you stop?" asked him. Orikatsu did nothing but smile at Renka. Renka asked him again and again why he stopped. He gave no answer. "Please give it to me Ori. Please give me all of it" Renka begged. Orikatsu didn't move an inch. "Please Ori, you don't want to see me have to finish all by myself do you?" Renka pleaded to him. Renka slid her hand down to her wet, pink lips as she pulled and rubbed clit and began to play with herself. She fondled with her breasts as she pleasured herself in front of Orikatsu. When he thought she had waited long enough, Orikatsu moved Renka's hand from her clit and shoved his dick all the way inside of her. "Oh thank you Ori! The real thing is the best" Renka moaned to him. Renka grabbed Orikatsu's neck and pulled him closer to her lips. She kissed him, then began to shove her tongue into his mouth. When she broke their kiss, she looked up at him with serious-like eyes. "Don't you ever stop giving this to me or I swear I'll go crazy" Renka moaned to him. Orikatsu began to gradually speed up, then he knew Renka was reaching her climax along with him. "I'm gonna cum!" Renka moaned to Orikatsu. As soon as she climaxed, Orikatsu frowned a bit. "I know you didn't climax without me" he told her. He again began to pound her, trying to reach his climax. "Ori! I don't know if I have the strength to go on" she moaned to him. Orikatsu just kept pounding away at her. "It hurts! You're too big it's hurting me!" she shouted. Orikatsu smiled as he prepared to let all of his hot cum shoot inside Renka. "Ori I feel you throbbing! Please pour your cum into my womb! I want your babies!" Renka moaned to him as she was filled to her brim. When she knew he was done, she smiled at him. She could feel his hot seed flowing out of her. Orikatsu knew he had filled her to her limit. They stood up and stared at the "love stain" they left on the man's floor. The two fixed their clothes and walked out of the man's house. Renka couldn't stop smiling at Orikatsu. "You're awfully happy Renka" Orikatsu noticed. "Why shouldn't I be happy?" she asked him playfully. They left the village, and headed to their domain. Renka was still a little excited, so before she fell asleep, she decided to let Orikatsu sleep on her breasts for the night.

Chapter 17: Holo's Rage is Azu's Death

Holo woke up to the sight of Azu holding a warm towel to her head. "Holo! You've finally awaken! Lord Astamaru has been worried sick about you since Orikatsu attacked you" Azu said ecstatically. Holo felt rage and hatred for all who were around her, but she felt another emotion. She dug her claws into Azu's neck, then she licked his blood from her claws. "Holo… why… did you… do this?" Azu said faintly as he began to die off. "Grrr! Death to all who appose me " Holo yelled furiously. Astamaru walked into the tent to find that Azu had been killed, but he saw Holo nowhere. Holo pretended as if she had already awaken and was just walking into the tent. "Astamaru! Where have you been? What has happened around here?" Holo said falsely surprised. Astamaru looked at Holo, then at Azu's dead limp body that laid in a pool of his blood. "Holo, do you have any mind of what has happened here?" Astamaru asked as he stared into Holo's red eyes. "No… I haven't the slightest thought of what transpired around this vicinity." Astamaru transformed his eyes into his family's Kekkai Genkai. He continued to stare into Holo's eyes, clouding her mind. Holo fell to the ground as though she felt pain enter her mind. "Holo, do not lie to me. It will result in your death. Now I will ask this of you once more. If you have any mind of what had caused this situation, let me know now" he said calmly. Holo could not speak, her eyes were bulged open as she laid on the ground. Her eyes nearly over flowed with her tears. Astamaru released the hold he had on Holo's mind, then he knelt down next to her. Holo seemed paralyzed with fear and pain. He looked closer at her body, then he was shocked when she placed her claws to his neck. Astamaru looked at Holo as though he was being bitten by his own kin. He stood up and tried to leave the tent, but Holo pulled him into a kiss. The moment Astamaru tried to wrap his arms around Holo's hips, Holo cut his neck with both her fangs and her claws. "What the hell was that all about Holo? Are you trying to kill me?" he said to her angrily. "Looks who's finally used his damn mind for once. You must be a fool for trusting my allegiance to you" she laughed as she stood face to face with Astamaru. Astamaru lifted Holo off the ground by her neck. He once more changed his eyes into his family's Kekkai Genkai and stared Holo in her eyes. "You must be in a rush to die Holo. I can slice your neck wide open like a rotten fruit". Astamaru stared Holo in her eyes with his malicious Demoningon, crushing her neck in his hand easily. He laughed as Holo groaned in pain. "You to choose today to betray me?" he asked her as he prepared to finish her off. "What are you speaking of Astamaru? Left go of my neck if you will please" Holo said faintly. Astamaru doubted that this was the true Holo speaking this to him. "How can you beat Orikatsu with me dead? And how will I keep this old wolf's promise?" she asked faintly. Astamaru let Holo down to the ground. Holo held her neck in grieving pain, as she struggled to catch her breath. Holo looked up at Astamaru in the fear she would have perished at his hands. "Holo, are you well? I had no means to harm you that way, but you attacked me blindly" he said to her as he stood over her. His neck dripped blood like a faucet on full blast. Holo looked at her hand that had come in contact with a liquid. She gasped nearly failing to breathe, she looked at her hand that was covered with a strange colored blood. She followed the path to Azu's limp dead body that laid on the ground in a pool of blood. "What… what happened to Azu? How'd he die" she asked frightened. "The blood and bits of demon flesh on your claws might give you an idea of what transpired" Astamaru said shocked. He remained calm in the mist of the situation, but deep down he was livid about this. Holo's eyes watered and fell down in sorrow as tears cascaded down her face. Azu's blood had covered Holo's claws completely, never able to tell herself what color her claws really were. Astamaru,who stood over Holo as she stared at Azu's dead body that lay limp on the ground. Astamaru walked out the tent, not even worried that his neck was leaking blood. Holo followed him outside the tent, trying to find some answers to Azu's death. "Wait Astamaru! You mean to tell me that I killed Azu? How did this happen and I can't remember any of it" she asked emotionally. "My brother bit your neck when he beat you in that fight. The Curse Mark: Rage. It can unleash you rage towards those you love or hold closely" Astamaru said as he walked towards Kotsu. "Well Holo, are you not coming with" he asked calmly. Holo mounted herself onto the beast. Astamaru formed a purple whip at his finger tips and struck the beast. Kotsu stood up and began to run at it's fastest speed, but for some reason it seem angry. "What's wrong with him?" Holo yelled as she held tightly onto Astamaru. "This is no boy, but a girl demon Holo. She senses that some one she held close to her heart has been killed, and now rage fuels her" he said. Holo became nervous as they continued their journey, not feeling at the top of her game. Holo fell asleep minutes later, dreaming that she was the one who laid in a pool of her own blood. She covered her ears, then grabbed her tail and held it close to her body as she slept.

Chapter 18: Big Brother&Little Sister

Astamaru woke up and stared at the full moon, not watching Holo as he usually did. He stood up on his feet and began to take a walk. He did love Holo, but he couldn't stop thinking about that girl his little brother was with. He smelled something in the air that smelled of apples and roses. He followed the scent to a fresh water river, and all he saw was a girl wearing a pink dress. He walked to get himself a drink of water, but that girl had seemed all too familiar. He drunk the fresh water from the river, then caught a fish and began to eat it. He turned his head and looked out the corner of his eye at the girl. The girl was no one but that Renka girl, wait that Renka girl? He continued his drinking and eating before he spoke. "Where's little Orikatsu Renka?" he asked. Renka stopped drinking and looked over at the man's who just spoke to her. It was Orikatsu's older brother nowsitting right next to her. "Don't be alarmed Renka, I have not a mind to hurt you" Astamaru said to her. Renka turned away from his face and began to bite her nails. She was in the presence of a lunatic demon that had killed Orikatsu's as well as his own family by himself. Astamaru placed his hand on Renka's shoulder calmly, then he spoke to her. "Renka, when you come to your senses and decide to join me, you can find me in the dream of the rock in the river of blood" he said. He tried to leave, but Renka grabbed him by his sleeve. She kissed him lightly on his lips, then began to push her tongue into his mouth before she left. Astamaru walked back to his resting grounds. "That mark on her will cause her to crave power, forcing her to seek me out" he said as he finally arrived at his resting grounds. Holo was standing right in front of his favorite sleeping spot. "Where have you been Astamaru? And don't tell me you were out to get a drink there's got to be more to it" she said as she approached him. Astamaru grabbed her by her hand. "Holo, you needn't worry about even the world drying and falling. Actually, you may be pleased to know that Renka will be joining us very soon" he said to her with a faint smile forming on his face. Holo looked at him with eyes that showed her intent to kill just because Astamaru's news. "WHAT?! That cannot happen! She is nothing but a attention craving, bad luck, conceited, rebellious bimbo!" Holo yelled to Astamaru. Astamaru tried to use his Demoningon to incapacitate Holo, but her ki proved to be more strong willed than Astamaru's Demoningon. Astamaru was in total shock at Holo's strong will, this was the first time anyone with stood the effects of his Demoningon. "Renka can never join us! She is an embarrassment to our family. Plus, she might even ruin what special connection you and I have" Holo stated lividly. Holo grabbed Astamaru's robes furiously, showing how serious she was. "If she does join us, I will make both your lives a living hell" she said. Astamaru stared own at Holo, not able to take his eyes off her. "Wow, she's so cute when she's angry" he said in his mind. Holo heard his thoughts and responded. "Oh yeah? Well I'm about to get adorable then" she said to him. Astamaru watched in disbelief at Holo's might that split that tree in half with ease. Once she calmed down, she fell back asleep, giving Astamaru the perfect opportunity. He arrived back at the river, surprised to see Renka here two times in one night. Renka stood up and threw a shuriken behind her in Astamaru's direction. He caught the shuriken between his fingers, then forced it to burn as though it were paper. "That will do you no good against me Renka" he said as he walked towards her. Renka whipped around to face him face to face. Renka grabbed his robe with one hand, then she pressed her other hand against his body. She pulled Astamaru to the ground along with her, causing Astamaru to feel déjà vu. She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Just as Astamaru had placed his hand onto Renka's breasts and began to squeeze, they both caught sight of their worst nightmare, an angry Orikatsu.

Chapter 19: Demon Mark Stage 2

Orikatsu looked furiously at his older brother under the woman he thought he loved. His face of rage became a bone chilling…grin? Renka had never seen Orikatsu grin when he got angry. Orikatsu's Demon Mark began to take over his body. The mark began to blend into his skin's natural color. His eyes became the Demoningon, but instead of red and black, his eyes were brown and black. Out of his back sprung out two dark red dragon wings, then his fur became dark brown. His black wolf tail turned into a black dragon tail that slammed into the ground. His claws sharpened and his fangs grew. He dashed toward Renka and grabbed her by her neck then he threw her into the river. Then he shoved his claws into Astamaru's chest, then ripped his claws out of his chest. He jumped back to give Astamaru a little space. "You will now TASTE MY RAGE!" Orikatsu yelled. He formed the largest ball of lightning he could in his right palm as he raised his arm up. The sky became dark red at the influence of Orikatsu's new power. A giant dragon of lightning appeared out of the sky. In an instant, both Orikatsu and the dragon were heading towards Astamaru. They struck his body with sheer power and brutality that nearly killed Astamaru. Astamaru stood with his blood covering his body. He faced his brother who stood at least five feet away from him. He summoned up his own devastating strength to face his little brother. Orikatsu sent a blast of lightning at his brother that was deflected by Holo. "You dare try to oppose me Holo?! That will become the end of the age of Holo the Wise Wolf!" he yelled. He raised up his left arm and slightly clenched his hand close. Holo began to feel unfathomable pain in her heart that seemed to pierce her soul. Orikatsu raised his left arm some more, then surrounded Holo with thousands of lightning spears and suspended her in midair. The spears began to close in on Holo the more Orikatsu clenched his hands closed. In a moment's notice, the spears became a dangerous coffin of lightning. "Lightning Rage: Lightning Coffin!" This will put an end to Holo's age" Orikatsu said as he clenched his fist close. Before the coffin killed Holo, Renka tackled Orikatsu, breaking his technique. She tried to kiss him, but he placed his hand to her neck quickly preparing to kill her. "You deceiving little skimpy bimbo! This will be your final stand!" he roared in her ear. "What has happened to you Orikatsu? Is that mark blinding you? Its me, Renka!" she said to him. "I got stronger!" he stated.

Chapter 20: Death

Astamaru stood across from his little brother along with Renka and Holo by his side. "You three think you can best me in a fight to the death? This better be worth my time!" Orikatsu said with a cocky smile on his face that bared his fangs. "To the death? Ori…you can't be serious" Renka said in shock. "I'm dead serious!". Orikatsu rushed towards all three of them at once, trying to show off his new power. Astamaru dodged his brother, Holo jumped behind him, but once Renka tried to evade him she got hit. Blood dropped out of her body like a faucet on full blast. Orikatsu took out his blade that was covered with a flame-like red and black cloak. He held it to Renka's neck, showing her that he had an intent to kill…her! Renka knew she deserved this, but not at his hand and not this way. "Wait Orikatsu! Before you kill me, I have two questions I can't die without knowing the answer to. First, what happened when I was in a state of absence of mind?" she asked as she tried to stand. "You did something that made me feel weird, but now I can care less! Now what's the next question before I start to get more restless" he roared to her. "My second question is…may I have one last kiss?". Orikatsu looked at her with a soul piercing glare, "Do you think I'm stupid?". Renka stood up and spoke to him, staring him straight into his Demoningon eyes. "No, I'd never think of you that way Ori, I just want one kiss before I die. When you kiss me, I feel like I'm the only one for you. Please Ori?". "Very well, but if you try to trick me, I will fulfill your unknown death wish!" Orikatsu said. He walked forward and kiss her on her cheek, then he attempted to slice off her head. "No not on my cheek, on my lips" Renka said as she caught his blade between her fingers. The blade cut partway into Renka's hand, but she didn't even feel the pain. She pulled him to her and kissed him, making him slightly merciful. Renka pushed her tongue into his mouth and felt him slide his own tongue into her mouth. Once they parted, Orikatsu lifted his blade to her with a full swing intent to kill. He swung his blade to her, but not before he heard her last words to him. "Bye-bye Ori" she said as his blade sliced cleanly through her neck, causing her head to fall to the ground. Orikatsu stood over her dead body with a sick, twisted grin on his face. Her kiss still burned on his lips, but his intent to kill burned even hotter in his heart. He turned around to do to his brother and Holo as he did to Renka. He lifted his blade into the air, combining his lightning attack with the power of his blade. "Nighty night brother! I'll make sure I take good care of Holo" Orikatsu said as he laughed a demented laugh. Once his attack left his presence, Holo jumped in front of the blast and died in Astamaru's place. "HOLO!" Astamaru yelled as Holo fell to the ground in her final stand. Astamaru, filled with rage, rushed toward his brother to avenge Holo. He got nothing but air and his brother's claw in his throat. "Do I have enough hate now brother? Is this the hate you spoke of?" Orikatsu yelled as he finished off his brother. He turned around and began to leave their dead bodies on the ground when Onigumo faced him. "Orikatsu! Prepare to die!" Onigumo yelled. Orikatsu flung his blade into the demon's heart, but his blade continued to slice Onigumo's body repeatedly. "Stay out of my way weakling!" Orikatsu said as he retrieved his blade before he left their dead limp bodies.

Chapter 21:A New Life

Orikatsu had returned to his normal state 2 years ago and now he lived amongst the humans of a nearby village. He sat on the roof of his new house as he stared at the full moon. "What are you doing still up here Ori?" a voice asked Orikatsu. "You can stop hiding Renka" Orikatsu said as he smiled at her. Renka walked up to him and sat down. "That battle was too close for comfort, I though for a second I was really dead for a while" she said to him as she stared to the starless skies. "So it's over then? The battle between you and your big brother?" she asked curiously. "I suppose so Renka, but that day felt as though it would burn into our memories forever. Now I can live in peace finally" he said as he looked at Renka. Renka stared at him in his eyes shocked, "You're still self centered Ori. Don't you mean…" she spoke as she slid closer to him "…we can finally live in peace?" she said as she laid her head against his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart as she closed her eyes. That night when Orikatsu woke up to the sounds of crying. "What is that ruckus? I can't sleep" he said irritated. "Ori?…go put Ren back to sleep please" Renka said even though she still laid on the bed. Orikatsu got up and began to head to Ren, his one year old daughter. Her tail, which was the same color as her mother's but as bushy as her father's, waved back and forth as she saw her father. Orikatsu picked up his daughter and held her in his arms, then spotted Renka on his left. Renka stared at him for a second before Orikatsu leaned toward her to kiss her. He had a new family of his own. Renka began purring softly, then their kiss was broken as Ren reached up to Renka for a kiss. She kissed the baby on her cheek as Orikatsu hugged her. "Hard to believe that someone as horrible as me could have been blessed with two beautiful girls" he said as a smile formed on his face. The baby smiled, showing her fangs to her parents, who laughed before they shared a family hug. All three of them smiled, flashing their fangs in the moonlight that shined through the window of their home and letting their tails move from left to right. "Its too bad Ren never got to meet her uncle and aunt" Orikatsu said to himself. Outside of Orikatsu's house, were two familiar looking silhouettes. One was a woman that stood next to a man, who bared a fang filled grin. "You can't kill us off that easily little brother. Once our moment comes, you will perish." the man said. The two removed their head coverings, revealing their faces. It was Holo and Astamaru, standing side by side. Holo reached for Astamaru's hand, who held her hand in his hand as if it were a life perserver. They stood there watching Orikatsu, Renka, and Ren in their family hug. Holo felt something grab her tail playfully. The culprit was none other than Haru, their child. The three stood together, plotting their revenge, and Haru's first family kill.


End file.
